


Just Minecraft (deadlines are a bitch, huh)

by Rothecooldad



Series: Just Minecraft [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Babys first smut fic, M/M, PWP, actually there is plot, light and healthy and not a lot of calories, or at least babys first sober smut fic, porn with a side serving of plot, so like, this is personal character development right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: “Do you ever wonder if Matt Bragg was mid-build, and then decided he wanted to jerk off? But, like, there’s a place. There’s a place in the build which is where he decided he was too horny to continue.”





	Just Minecraft (deadlines are a bitch, huh)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“ _ Dammit,”  _ Matt muttered to himself, breaking apart the redstone he had just placed. 

 

He'd been working on this same build for ages, and, for some fucking reason, he couldn't get the logistics of it to work, no matter how hard he tried. 

 

He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, sighing. He was the  _ Redstone Master _ (or, at least, that's what it said in his twitter bio, and obviously twitter wouldn't lie, nevermind the fact that he wrote it himself.) Master or not, sometimes this game was just as shitty to him as it was to the others. Maybe even moreso, since it felt like a betrayal of his own craft.

 

He placed another block down and flipped the switch, holding his breath in anticipation. Alright, okay,  _ something  _ was starting to happen, that's progress, right? Matt smiled when the blocks began lighting up… And, promptly groaned when they stopped.

 

“Goddammit!” He slammed his controller down, pushing away from the computer.

 

“Matt?” Said a voice from behind him, and Matt jumped in his seat, slamming his knee against the underside of his desk. 

 

“ _ FUCKING SHIT _ ,” He hissed, rubbing at the bruise that he was sure would be showing up soon enough. 

 

“Are… Are you alright, Matt?” Gavin asked,  frowning down at him.

 

He grimaced before answering. This wasn't exactly the  _ best  _ he's ever been, no, and Gavin witnessing his little meltdown there just added insult to injury. The injury being his  _ fucking knee _ which was already throbbing, so that was another thing to deal with. Ugh. 

 

“Yeah, Gav, I'm fine.” he blatantly lied as if he wasn't fucking losing his everloving mind. He shook his head. “Just, y’know,” he paused, staring at the screen again. “Minecraft.” Matt finished lamely.

 

Gavin nodded in understanding, though he looked unconvinced. He tilted his head so he could see the screen better, and his eyes widened.

 

“Didn't Geoff say he needed that by tomorrow?”

 

Matt covered his face with his hands, letting his head fall to the desk with a dull thud that,  _ fuck,  _ actually hurt. He groaned.

 

“Oh, Matthew.” Gavin said sympathetically, patting him on the back. Matt didn't bother moving, just accepted the act of comfort ( understanding?? Affection??? He wasn't sure.  Maybe it was a multilayered pat.) He groaned again, sounding as pathetic as he felt.

 

He looked up when he felt the chair next to him move. Gavin gave him a gentle smile, moving the chair closer  so he could see, putting him right against Matt’s.

 

“You know,” Gavin started. “I may not be as good as you, but I did build my fair share of monstrosities before.” Matt fought not to blush at the compliment. “Maybe you just need a fresh set of eyes?”

 

Matt opened his mouth to say  _ no, he was fine on his own _ , but the way Gavin was looking at him had Matt rethinking his answer. It couldn't hurt, right?

 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Matt replied tentatively. “If you wanna, I guess.”

 

“Well, obviously I don't want to. Christ, I'd be happy to never play this game again.” Matt snorted at that, because  _ yeah, same _ . “But, if it helps you, then, yeah, I'd love to.”

 

And, shit, Matt couldn't say no to that, not when that one fucking sentence set Matt's stomach alight with butterflies.

 

“Thanks, Gav.” 

 

“Don't Mention it.” Gavin told him, waving his hand dismissively. “Now,  scootch over and show me what you got.”

 

So, Matt did, going through and explaining  what he'd manage to accomplish so far. To Gavin's credit, he listened intently and offered advice where he could, and with his help, Matt was actually starting to make legitimate progress.

 

Somewhere along the line, Gavin had wrapped his arm around Matt's shoulders to point at something he'd missed, and had kept it there, his fingers burying themselves in Matt's hair. Which was… odd. And, distracting as hell. 

 

But, fuck if it didn't feel good. Matt leaned into it without thinking, setting up another switch on the ground.

 

Another few moments passed, and Matt was finally able to ignore Gavin stroking his hair enough to focus back on the build. Which was right about the time Gavin's other hand planted itself firmly on Matt's knee.

 

Gavin was more in Matt's chair than his own at this point, and the physical contact made his heart stutter in his chest. It was nothing, probably. Gavin probably didn't even notice how close they were.

 

Matt did, though. Fuck, Matt noticed. 

 

He also noticed when Gavin's fingers started tracing shapes against his legs, absentmindedly working their way up, up,  _ up  _ toward Matt's inner thigh.

 

Matt coughed, hoping to get Gavin's attention. He probably didn't even realize what he was doing, and bringing it up would just create an awkward situation between them.

 

Gavin remained intent on the build, however, his fingers never stopping their movements. 

 

Matt was determined to ignore it; it didn't matter. Which was another blatant lie, only this time he was just lying to himself.

 

_ Didn't matter? _ With his heart pounding in his ears like that? The way his body felt like it was on fire everywhere Gavin touched?  _ That was a fucking joke. _

 

It mattered  _ a lot.  _ Just, probably, not to Gavin, and Matt sure as fuck wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

 

He tried to concentrate on the build, tried to lose himself in the monotony of placing block after block, but Matt was hyper aware of Gavin's every breath, every movement. It was  _ killing him. _

 

And, then Gavin's hand very decisively brushed against Matt's crotch at the same time that he felt Gavin's lips press against his neck in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

 

Matt all but jumped out of his skin, pushing away from both the  desk and Gavin.

 

“W-what are you Doing?” Matt stuttered out, looking everywhere  _ but  _ at Gavin.

 

“Well, I thought,” Gavin began, pulling Matt’s chair back to its previous position. “I'd give you an  _ incentive  _ to build.” 

 

His tone was innocent, but the way his hand was rubbing Matt’s growing bulge through his jeans was  _ decidedly not.  _

 

Matt's breath hitched, his words caught in his throat as he watched Gavin. He doesn't even know what he would say, doesn't know if he  _ could  _ even say anything right now.

 

He tried not whimper when Gavin stilled his hand, gazing into Matt's eyes intently. 

 

“I need to know you want this, Matthew.” Gavin's voice was lower than it had been moments ago and it went straight to Matt's dick. He bit back another whimper. “This is your choice, alright. Say the word, and I'll stop.”

 

When Matt remained silent, Gavin started up again, tentatively this time, looking at Matt for approval. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

“I didn't,” Matt swallowed, his mouth dry. “I didn't say that.” 

 

This was weird. And probably wrong. And, they were _ definitely  _ going to get caught.

 

But, God, Matt had had his fair share of wank fantasies about this exact moment. It already exceeded anything his imagination could have come up with, and Gavin had barely done anything yet. He'd be fucking stupid to say no to this.

 

Gavin smiled at him, a genuine smile that  did interesting things to Matt's heart, let alone the rest of him. 

 

His hand quickened its pace for a moment before Gavin popped the button of Matt's jeans, and slowly,  _ achingly slowly,  _ pulled down the zipper.

 

“Wait, Gav.” Matt grabbed his wrist. “What if somebody walks in?”

 

“Guess we’ll have to be quick then, huh?” Gavin winked at him, squeezing Matt’s cock through his boxers. Matt swallowed down a moan, all thoughts of anything other than the feel of Gavin’s hand on him far from his mind. 

 

“Y-yeah, okay,” Matt shuddered out a breath, trying to compose himself. God, he wasn’t going to last.

 

“Well, go on, then.” Gavin told him, nodding toward his controller. “You’ve got a build to, well, build.”

 

Matt could barely think coherently, and it took a moment for Gavin’s words to sink in. He stared incredulously.

 

“You want me to...? While you’re...?” He had to be fucking kidding.

 

“C’mon, Matthew. You’ve got a deadline.” Gavin’s fingers slipped past the fabric, and finally gripped Matt in his hand. He gave a few lazy strokes, just grinning at the defeat on Matt’s face.

 

Matt, realizing there was no way to win this, picked up the controller again, hands shaky. This wasn’t going to end well. All his concentration was currently being dedicated to  _ not  _ jizzing his pants like a fucking thirteen year old.

 

“That’s a good lad.” Gavin told him, and, fuck, that shouldn’t have affected Matt the way it did. His dick twitched in Gavin’s hand. Gavin raised an eyebrow at him. “Interesting.” he practically purred out. “Noted. Definitely exploring that later.”

 

Later? That meant Gavin planned on this happening again. Fuck, Matt was going to die.

 

Matt did what he was told, making a truly  _ valiant  _ effort at finishing the build. He misplaced another block, but Matt was having a difficult enough time paying attention to what was happening on his screen when Gavin picked up his pace.

 

_ “Fuck, Gav.”  _ Matt breathed out, just above a whisper. A chill ran down his spine, and he almost dropped his controller.

 

Gavin hummed in agreement, leaning in kiss Matt’s neck again.

 

Matt held out for a few more seconds, palms slick from sweat as he placed one, two, three more blocks, before he groaned, letting the controller tumble to the floor.

 

“Gav-” He murmured through the haze of lust. “I’m gonna-”

 

Gavin bit down on Matt’s shoulder, and Matt had to smother a whine.

 

“Cum for me, Matthew.” Gavin whispered in his ear, and that was it. Matt was done. The order sent Matt over the edge, vision going white.

 

With what limited awareness he had of his surroundings, he wrapped one of his hands around Gavin’s neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. Matt moaned into his mouth as Gavin worked him through his orgasm, the touch almost too much for Matt.

 

Gavin kissed him lazily, before pulling away and using his clean hand to grab the roll of paper towels that were sitting on the desk beside him. Matt sat there, watching him in awe, too bonelessly satisfied to do much else.

 

The sound of laughter echoing down the hallway outside of the office kicked him back into gear, hands unsteady as he struggled to zip up his jeans. Gavin leaned over and pecked his lips, standing up.

 

“This has been fun, Matt. We should do it again, sometime.”

 

Gavin walked out of the room, greeting Trevor as he tossed the paper towel into the trash bin by the door.

 

“Hey,” Trevor said, sitting down at his desk. He stared at Matt, confusion plain on his face. Matt could only imagine what he looked like right then, face red and chest heaving. “Are you alright?”

 

“I, uh,” Matt’s eyes darted toward the door. “I think I’m gonna take my lunch break now.” He rushed out the door, ignoring the look Trevor was shooting his way. Maybe he could catch up with Gavin, and they could discuss that “later” he had mentioned.

 

* * *

  
  


“ _ Do you ever wonder if Matt Bragg was mid-build, and then decided he wanted to jerk off? But, like, there’s a place. There’s a place in the build which is where he decided he was too horny to continue.” _

 

Matt covered his face with his hands, sighing when he heard Gavin speak up. That asshole. This was the last time Matt watched one of the minecraft episodes because he was bored. 

 

He was going to kill Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> hey remember that time in clouds x where gavin, unprompted, started talking about matt jerking off? yeah, what the fuck
> 
> hmu over @ [ Jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
